Miss Riddle
by AllisonMalfoy32
Summary: Hermione Granger falls asleep in the library one night. She overhears something that changes her life forever. Who are her real parents? Will she turn out to be like them? A/N: This story was started on another account that I forgot the password to, so I’m finishing it here. This will (hopefully) be my permanent account.
1. 1

I stared at the headline of The Daily Prophet. I was used to seeing my name there, but this time it was another topic. My wedding. To whom you may ask? Well I suppose I should start at the beginning.

—ONE YEAR EARLIER—-

I sat in the common room doing my charms essay, growing increasingly annoyed. Harry and Ron could never stop arguing now. It was hard to tell what they were on about this time. I really wanted to yell and slap them, but I just kept my mouth closed as I packed my bag and stormed off to the library.

Going to my usual spot hidden behind the large stacks of books next to the restricted section, I got to work again. I had just finished my charms essay when started to feel the drowsiness of sleep take over my body. Before I knew it, I was sound asleep.

I startled awake to the sound of the midnight bells and the library door being slammed shut. Then I heard footsteps. Two sets. Coming my way. Quickly packing my things, I dove under the table I had been working at. The footsteps stopped just short of the row my table was located in. Then I heard the voices.

"Are you sure Albus? I know the girl is powerful like the both of them, but she isn't a dark witch!" That sounded like Madam Pince, and she must be talking to Professor Dumbledore.

"Of course I'm sure, Irma. Don't tell me that you honestly think muggles can produce such a powerful witch," Responded Dumbledore sharply.

Madam Pince started pacing lightly as she said,"I don't mean to insult your intelligence and power, but this is a big accusation to make. I don't even want to think about what would happen if we were wrong about this."

Professor Dumbledore raised his voice now, "I told you! Hermione Granger is the daughter of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange."


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

I am a student so updated may not be as consistent as I wish. I will try to get at least one chapter up per week, but no promises.

Please review so that I know which direction to take the story.

I have no beta, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. They are all my fault. I also apologize for the short chapters, but I will try to make them longer as I gain more experience.

Buckle up folks because are about to get interesting!

—

Hermione had to stifle a gasp. She couldn't believe it! She had always known something was off in her life, but couldn't figure out what.

Tom Bloody Riddle was her father! Bellatrix fucking Lestrange was her mother! She also realized now why she had a strange feeling in the Department of Mysteries last year when she met Bellatrix.

Hermione didn't know how long she sat under the table, but when she came back down to Earth

Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pince we're gone. She looked around, grabbed her bag and ran all the way back to her dorm.

Climbing in bed, she yanked up the covers and fell into a fitful sleep.

—

In the morning Hermione woke up with a feeling in her gut that she needed to talk to someone about this.

Talking to Dumbledore was out of the question. If she did that then he would know that she had been walking around the castle after hours.

If she told Ron he would flip and probably tell the whole school.

Harry might understand, but he was already struggling with all of the extra things that were being piled onto his plate.

Hagrid might accidentally let it slip.

Thankfully it was Saturday. She would go to the library and have a good think. The library was always where she did her best thinking. Throwing on a light pink wool sweater and some black leggings, she headed out of the dormitory down to breakfast.

—

An hour later found Hermione sitting on the padded bench of a bay window overlooking the Black Lake.

She began muttering as time went on," Who can I tell? I need to tell someone. Someone who can keep a secret. Not just any secret. The biggest secret I've ever had."

"Maybe I can help," came a semi-deep voice from right behind her.

Startling, she whipped out her wand and whirled around to find herself face-to-face with Theodore Nott.


	3. 3

**AN: I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this is a remake of a story I wrote on my old account. I forgot the password to it so I'm writing it here. This will (hopefully) be my permanent account.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**OoO**

Hermione looked at Theodore in shock. He couldn't actually be serious. She was a supposed mudblood! She was a Gryffindor! She was a know-it-all! Rich Pureblood Theodore Nott wouldn't want to help the Gryffindor know-it-all mudblood!

"Well, are you going to enlighten me?" Theodore asked.

Hermione stuttered out," Why would you want hear me rant about my problems? Surely you have enough of your own."

" Au contraire, Hermione. My life is great. Something in my gut tells me I need to hear this problem of yours. If it is something personal, then we can talk outside. I happen to know a secluded spot out on the grounds," Theodore said.

"Fine, but you can't report back to your cronies about this," Hermione relented.

" Fine. Deal. Now follow me," Theo told her as he began to briskly walk out of the library, leaving Hermione jogging along behind him trying to keep up with his pace.

Hermione didn't realize where they were until she ran right into the back of Theodore, causing them both to topple to the ground. " Sorry, Theodore!" Hermione quickly apologized.

" Don't worry about it. And call me Theo," Theo smiled to Hermione.

" Then call me Hermione. I am about to tell you my biggest secret, after all." Hermione chuckled out.

" Alright, so what's the big secrect? Surely it isn't that bad," The said.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione explained," Okay, here it goes. Last night I was in the library when I fell asleep. I don't know for how long, but I woke up when the library door slammed. I jumped out of my seat and packed my things. Just as I was about to go to leave, I heard footsteps. Two sets. I dove under the table and listened as they talked just in front of my table. Dumbledore was talking to Pince. He said that I'm not really a muggleborn. He told her that my parents were Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange."


	4. 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Once again I apologize for any bad grammar or misspellings and the irregular updates. Please review to let me know where I should take the story. I also hope to make the chapters a bit longer as time goes on.**

**OoO**

Theo stared at Hermione in shock. It was a few minutes before Hermione decided to break the silence. After glancing around the clearing in what looked to be the Forbidden Forest, she spoke," So, um… That's the big secret."

When Hermione spoke, Theo started. Quickly recovering himself he said," I always felt something was off with you. You're way too powerful to be a mudblood. I thought maybe you were adopted, or you'd done some ritual. But this… I never would have guessed this. I mean, there are so many things that don't add up. Why are you in Gryffindor and not Slytherin? How did you end up with muggles? If Dumbledore has a solid theory, then why didn't he tell you? It just doesn't make sense."

" That's what I thought. But I think Dumbledore has known for a long time. It seems as though he's had a long time to think about his theory. I've never put much stake in what he says, but surely he would tell me something like this."

" Maybe he thought you would run to the Dark Lord and ask him about it. Or you would tell Potter and Weasel."

" Or he's always known and only told Pince because it would be relevant sometime soon."

" If he's always known, then why wouldn't he tell you?"

" I need answers. I can't go to Dumbledore, but there's someone else I could ask. I need to talk to the Dark Lord."


	5. 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Once again I apologize for any bad grammar or misspellings and the irregular updates. Please review to let me know where I should take the story. I can't tell you how excited I get when I see that I have another review! I also hope to make the chapters a bit longer as time goes on. Right now I've been updating quite a bit, but I have exams in a few months, so there might be a few periods where I go silent. Also I have a life outside of fanfics and school. I almost have the next chapter done, so expect it by Friday night.**

**OoO**

" You want to talk to the Dark Lord! Do you realize what would happen if Dumbledore is wrong? The man would kill you on the spot if you're wrong!"

" I have to do this. I can only talk to him. At Least he would hear me out before killing me. Bellatrix wouldn't. Theo, I have to do this!"

Theo huffed out a 'fine'.

" Good. Can you arrange a meeting?"

" Okay. I'll try."

" Thank you Theo. We need to get back before we're missed."

" I'll see you later then."

" Let me know when you set up a meeting."

" Alright"

Walking off, Hermione thought to herself about what all of this meant. She already knew what would happen if she was wrong. But what if Hermione was right? What would become of her? Would she be expected to be ruthless like her parents? She was glad she had decided to trust Theo. He understood and she knew he would be there for her.

OoO

Theo waited for a few minutes before leaving the clearing he had brought her to. He had to make sure no one knew that they had been together. As he walked back to the castle he thought about everything he and Hermione had just talked about. Theo couldn't believe she really wanted to talk to the Dark Lord! It was ridiculous. Theo thought they had developed a solid theory.

Once Theo arrived back in the Slytherin common room, he went over to Draco Malfoy. Standing in front of him he said," Drake, I need a favour."

" Depends on the favour."

" Let's talk in private."


	6. 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Once again I apologize for any bad grammar or misspellings and the irregular updates. Please review to let me know where I should take the story. I can't tell you how excited I get when I see that I have another review! I also hope to make the chapters a bit longer as time goes on. Right now I've been updating quite a bit, but I have exams in a few months, so there might be a few periods where I go silent. Also I have a life outside of fanfics and school. I almost have the next chapter done, so expect it by Sunday night.**

**OoO**

" This had better be important, mate."

" It is," Theo said pausing for a minute.

Draco tapped his foot to say that Theo had better get on with it.

" Oh, sorry. So umm… I need to talk to the Dark Lord."

" Why?"

" I've discovered something huge, but I need to tell him in private and personally."

Draco looked skeptical but said," I'll see what I can do."

OoO

It was a week later when Draco was able to get a definite date and time. Pulling Theo aside Thursday night in the common room Draco told him," This Saturday is the Hogsmead trip. I've arranged for you to apparate to the manor where the Dark Lord will speak to you. Be there by 1 o'clock. No later."

" Thanks, mate. I gotta go do something."

After making his way out of the common room, Theo headed to the library where he suspected he might find Hermione.

OoO

Hermione was sitting in her usual seat in the library reading " Finer Details of Arithmancy" by Charlotte Adlesburn when a shadow fell over her. Turning around she saw Theo. He quickly dropped a piece of parchment onto her table and stalked away.

Hermione quickly scanned the parchment which read:

_Secret spot._

_10 minutes._

_I have news_.


	7. 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Once again I apologize for any bad grammar or misspellings and the irregular updates. Please review to let me know where I should take the story. I can't tell you how excited I get when I see that I have another review! I also hope to make the chapters a bit longer as time goes on. Expect the next update sometime before Friday.**

**OoO**

Quickly packing her things, Hermione headed out of the library and onto the grounds. She briskly walked over to the clearing Theo had taken her to the previous week. She spotted him sitting on a log as she entered.

" What did you hear?" Hermione asked.

" Draco has set up a meeting."

" Really, when?"

" Saturday. 1 o'clock. We go to Hogsmeade then apparate to Malfoy Manor where we will meet the Dark Lord."

" This Saturday? That means I only have three days to figure out what to say!"

" You'll figure it out. I mean, you are top of our year, or are you not?"

" You're right. I'll figure out what to say. Thank you so much Theo!"

" You're welcome. I'll see you Saturday behind the Three Broomsticks at 12:55. Does that sound okay?"

" Yes, Saturday behind the Three Broomsticks at 12:55. Thank you again Theo. Bye." With that Hermione walked away.


	8. 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Any grammar or spelling mistakes are mine.**

**Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I update more. Please Review.**

**Next update: Sometime before Friday Night.**

**OoO**

The next two days passed slower than any other time ever. When it was finally Saturday, Hermione made sure she took her time in getting ready. Not only did she want to impress the Dark Lord, but if she died today she wanted to at least look good.

Once she was ready, Hermione went down to breakfast. Careful to ensure she acted normally, Hermione ate her breakfast. She then returned to the common room to wait for the boys and Ginny.

About 15 minutes later Ginny strode out of her dorm.

Ginny had just left for breakfast when Harry and Ron stumbled down the stairs and into the common room.

" Good Morning" Hermione said.

" What time is it?" Harry asked.

" Too bloody early!" Ron shouted groggily. Clearly the boys had just woken up.

" It's nine o'clock, actually. You need to get your arses down to breakfast if you want something to eat before we leave for Hogsmeade." Hermione informed them.

" Shite" Harry groaned.

5 minutes later found Harry and Ron heading back into the common room as Lavender Brown walked in with Ginny coming back from breakfast. Giggling, the two girls went over to their respective partners and gave them a big sloppy and loud smack on the lips.

" Are you ready for our date, Harry?" Ginny asked.

" You know I am." Harry said before turning to Hermione. " Sorry, 'Mione. Ron and I are taking our lovely ladies out to a romantic dinner. We forgot to tell you."

" It's alright, I'll just come back here to the library and do some extra studying." By the time Hermione had replied, the couples we're already making out again. Sighing, Hermione went back to her dorm, grabbed her handbag, and left for Hogsmeade.


	9. 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Any grammar or spelling mistakes are mine.**

**Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I update more. Please Review.**

**OoO**

Walking towards a Hogsmeade, Hermione started to get anxious. She was meeting with the Dark Lord! Today!

The sound of the eleven o'clock bell could be heard from the castle, so Hermione's still had almost two hours until she met Theo. She decided she would head to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop first to get some more quills and parchment.

Next she went to Honeydukes to buy some sweets. Her favorite sweets were the chocolate cauldrons and the sugar quills.

Her last stop was Gladrags Wizardwear for some new stockings. It was 12:15 when Hermione went to the Three Broomsticks. It felt strange not being with the boys in Hogsmeade. Hermione wasn't used to eating lunch and drinking her butterbeer alone.

By the time Hermione finished eating and had paid the bill, it was 12:50. She made a quick trip to the loo before going around the back of the building. Shrinking her purchases and placing them in the beaded bag with an undetectable extension charm, she waited for Theo.

Theo appeared at precisely 12:57. "Ready?" He asked.

" No, but I have to be."

" Alright, I'll apparate us to the gates of Malfoy Manor. Someone will have to let us in. From there we will go to the Dark Lord's study where he will be waiting for us. Let's go."

Hermione and Theo grasped each other's hands as they felt the tug in their naval, transporting them to Malfoy Manor.


	10. 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Any grammar or spelling mistakes are mine.**

**Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I update more. Please Review.**

**I'm also trying to make chapters longer, but I sometimes don't have the time. Let me know: **

**1-2 long chapter per week; 3-5 short chapters per week. Just tell me in a review which you want me to do. Most of the long chapters would similar to this.**

**OoO**

Theo and Hermione landed just outside of a large, black, beautiful iron gate. Theo tapped his wand against the middle hinge of the the right gate and both of them swung open to reveal a huge house. No, not a house, a large manor estate. No wonder they call it Malfoy Manor. It had to be at least three stories high and half a kilometer long.

After letting her look for a few seconds, Theo hurried them up the front drive. The wards would have notified the Malfoys to visitors, so as they neared the door, it opened to reveal a woman. She had long blonde hair with some black highlights. She was wearing a knee-length black dress that accentuated her best features. Hermione could only assume this was Narcissa Malfoy. Wife of death eater Lucius Malfoy. Mother of egotistical Draco Malfoy.a look of shock, then disgust crossed her face.

" Theodore, what do you think you're doing bringing a mudblood into my house!"

" I apologize, Mrs. Malfoy. We have a one o'clock appointment with the Dark Lord, so please let us pass."

" Oh, I'm sorry. He is in the study in the South Wing. Can you find it or shall I show you there?"

" It's alright Narcissa, I can find my way there myself."

" You had better hurry, it is already 12:59."

" Thank you." Theo said, rushing forward into the manor. He dragged Hermione through a series of halls and they arrived outside of a door just as the clock struck one.

Theo rapped on the door and they heard a voice from inside. " Enter" it called.

Gently opening the door, Theo went in first, followed by Hermione who shut the door.

Theo bowed and said, " Good afternoon, my lord."

" Rise" said the cold voice of the Dark Lord, who also gestured to Theo and Hermione to have a seat.

After Theo and Hermione sat down, Voldemort spoke again," Theodore, what business do you have with a mudblood? If it is something trivial, which I hope it isn't, then you can escort yourself out."

" My Lord, please hear the whole story before you come to any conclusions about how this meeting will end."

" I will not come to any unreasonable conclusions until I hear the whole story. Now speak."

This was Hermione's part. She could do this. " Well, it started last week when I fell asleep in the library while working on an essay. I heard the doors slam shut and two sets of footsteps were coming my way." Hermione proceeded to tell the event of that night as well as what happened the next day with Theo. When Hermione said that Theo approaches her, he only wanted to gain some information to use against or make fun of her.

By the time the story had been completely told, including everything that led up to that moment, The Dark Lord was clearly shocked.

Hermione felt something in her head and she saw the memory of what had happened. The Dark Lord then pulled out of my head.

" Are you wearing glamours?" He asked.

" No, why would I?"

" hmmm" The Dark Lord waves his wand and Hermione got a strange feeling as if her magic was being freed somehow. Theo gasped and the Dark Lord presented a mirror and looked completely shocked. What Hermione saw when she looked into the morror, she will never forget.


	11. 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Any grammar or spelling mistakes are mine.**

**Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I update more. Please Review.**

**Thank you for your feedback regarding the length of chapters. Almost everyone said long chapters, so that's what I'll do. If you have any ideas, I'll try to incorporate them into the story. Just let me know.**

**OoO**

The girl that stared back at Hermione, we'll, wasn't Hermione. She still had the same face shape and lips, but everything else was… it was just not her.

Her hair was auburn with brown and black highlights. There was the most beautiful wave Hermione had ever seen. Her eyes were the most lovely brown with flecks of Slytherin green. She had perfect sized brown eyebrows with a gorgeous arch. Hermione also noticed that she had become bustier, making her shirt feel way too tight.

As she stared at herself, something clicked inside of her. Almost like she had found a part of herself she had never known was missing.

" Theodore, would you please step out for a few minutes?" Asked the Dark Lord.

" Of course, my lord." Theo replies, stepping out of the study.

The Dark Lord swept from behind the desk and over to a pair of chairs located next to a floor-to-ceiling window. After sitting, he motioned for Hermione to join him. She tentatively walked over and sat down in the indicated chair.

" Am I really your daughter?" She asked nervously.

" There is one test I have before I answer that question. Give me your hand." He said as he summoned a piece of parchment.

" W-Why?" She said, holding out her hand to the Dark Lord who grasped her wrist and took out his wand.

" This is a spell that will help determine your parentage. It might hurt." He dragged his wand across the center of her palm, drawing blood. Moving her hand over the parchment, he squeezed so that her blood fell into pool on it. He then whispered," quorum sanguis"

The blood moved across the parchment and formed runes that read," Black; Riddle"

" Does that mean-"

" That you are my daughter? Yes...yes it does."

After he said that, Hermione felt blackness descend upon her.

OoO

Hermione woke up feeling like she was in a protective bubble of fluff. She opened her eyes and saw the Dark Lord standing over her. She realized she was in a bed with black sheets and a dark green duvet. " Are you alright?" Asked the Dark Lord- her father.

" Yes, I'm fine. Where's Theo?" She felt slightly uncomfortable. She remembered what the parchment had revealed, but it was still awkward. He was the Dark Lord and she was the daughter he hadn't met until today. What time was it anyway?

" It's 3:27" her father told her, reading her mind. "Theodore is in the sitting room. It's not as though I just let anyone into my private bedroom."

" I really should get back to school before they close the gates. Is there any way I could talk to you again sometime?"

" Of Course. Have Theodore contact me, he knows how, with the information. Although I would like you to come alone." Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and stood up. " Shall also re-apply the glamours before you go. I shall see you soon. Have a good evening."

" Goodbye. Umm… what should I call you?"

" I don't like the idea of my own daughter calling me lord, so either Tom or father is fine."

" Alright. Goodbye, Father." Hermione smiling as he reapplied the glamours when she was walking out the door.

" What happened?" Theo said, rushing over to her.

" Are you really his daughter?"

" I'll tell you when we get back to our spot. You need to hear this." Hermione told him, walking towards where she thought the entrance hall was.

**OoO**

**A/N:**

**Not as long of a chapter as I would like, but it felt like a good place to stop. Hope y'all like where I'm taking the story. If you have any suggestions, please let me know! No idea is bad. Reviews always make me happy and put me in the mood to write! 15 seconds spent on writing a review = happier me = more story!**


	12. 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**OoO**

Theo apparated them back to Hogsmeade. They appeared behind the Hogs Head where no one could see them. "I'll go first. You wait here a few minutes before following me back to school. I'll meet you in our spot."

Theo said.

"Okay," Hermione replied shakily. The shock from the meeting with Voldem...no, her father...was still present.

Hermione watched Theo walk off into Hogsmeade. Once she saw him completely disappear into the hustle and bustle of the village she followed him.

OoO

Theo walked quickly through Hogsmeade. Everyone stayed away from him. They all knew his father was a death eater. People were scared now after the fiasco in the Department of Mysteries last year. It also helped that he was a sixth year Slytherin. The younger years knew better than to talk to him.

It wasn't long before Theo was striding through the Hogwarts gates and towards the Forbidden forest to the clearing. As he walked through the entrance he stopped in his tracks. There he saw Draco Malfoy perched on a log that acted as a bench for any occupants.

"I was wondering when you'd show up. You seem to come here quite often. How did your meeting with the Dark Lord go?" Draco asked. The usual public bored facade was gone, replaced with a look of curiosity.

This was bad. Hermione would be here any minute. He had to get Draco out, but he didn't see how he could in time. When Draco asked a question, he wanted an answer. An honest answer, he always knew when one of his friends was lying. Draco always got what he wanted.

"It went well," Theo replied smoothly.

"Was it just you?" Draco pushed.

"Yes, just me."

"Really?"

Draco gaped at something behind. He turned around already knowing that Hermione had just walked in. Shit.

"Well well well, if it isn't the mudblood. Were you coming to meet Theo here for a quick shag in the mud? If you are, you could've just asked me. I can remove the stick from your arse far better than he can" Draco drawled.

"As if I would ever let you touch me with a stick." Hermione shot back at him.

Theo glanced between the two as they both drew their wands and jumped into a fighting stance. "Okay, just calm down you two." Theo intervened.

"Why should I? Someone needs to show the mudblood her place," Draco said as he smirked."

"I'M NOT A MUDBLOOD!" Hermione said angrily. That's when Theo noticed Hermione's glamours had started to fade. Double Shit.

Draco dropped his wand when he noticed the difference. Hermione's glamours were completely gone now and her face was of pure rage. She looked just like her father when he was angry. Her eyes even flashed red a few times. Triple Shit.

"Wh...What the Hell?" Draco managed to breathe out.

Draco then moved to stand beside Theo. "What the hell is going on? She looks like...Who is that?" Draco whispered to Theo. He had no other option. They would have to tell Draco everything now. He's seen too much.

Theo went to move towards Hermione in an attempt to calm her down, but she just glared at him. Her now completely red eyes making Theo feel like a small child. "Hermione, just calm down," he dared to say.

OoO

Hermione turned her eyes toward Theo as she saw make to move towards her. She had never felt such pure rage and anger in her life. She just wanted to curse Malfoy for saying such things.

"Hermione, just calm down," She heard Theo say.

"CALM DOWN!? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!? THE BASTARD NEEDS PUNISHED FOR HIS WORDS!" All Theo and Draco could was just stare as Hermione uttered the word "Crucio"

OoO

Pain. Draco was consumed by pain. As quickly as it had come it was gone. He was on the ground now, but all he could think about was what the hell just happened. The crazy goody-two shoes Gryffindor princess had just used an unforgivable on him. The crazy bitch. But what really had stunned him was her appearance. Gone was bushy brown hair and lanky body. She now had beautiful brown eyes with flecks of what could only be Slytherin green, the most gorgeous long wavy auburn hair with brown and black highlight, and her breasts had really filled out to the point her school shirt looked like it was about to explode. Damn. The first thing that came to his mind was Crazy bitch looks like the Dark Lord.

Still lying on the grass shaking his head, Draco thought That's impossible. He looked up again and saw Granger frozen in place. Theo was still standing next to him in shock.

OoO

Theo stared. Hermione stood just a few feet away from him and Draco had fallen on the ground by his side. Hermione just used an unforgivable. Crucio, the Dark Lord's favorite way of punishing his followers who stepped a toe out of line. Definitely telling Draco now.

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you like this update. I'm really excited about this story line. How will Draco react?


	13. 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**OoO**

The whispered word crucio played on loop in her mind. She knew it was wrong, unforgivable, inhumane, but all she could think about was how exhilarating, perfect, and right it felt. It was almost as if the curse was calling her to use it again and again. Shaking her head to snap herself out of it, she turned to Draco. "I...I''m sorry. I didn't even realize what I was doing…"

Hermione walked over to the now empty log and sat on one end, beckong for Draco and Theo to do the same. "I suppose you want to hear the full story," Hermione said.

"Granger, unless you want a certain someone to tell and a certain reporter for the Daily Prophet what happened here today, I suggest you spit it out," Draco retorted.

"Long version or short version?"

"Just the short version for now. I'll hear the long version later."

"Okay." Hermione took a deep breath. "It all started when I fell asleep in the library. Dumbledore had come in and was talking to Madam Pince. Dumbledore mentioned his theory that my parents aren't really my parents. He believed that my mother was Bellatrix," Seeing the look on Draco's face when she mentioned her mother she added,"Yes, that Bellatrix. And my father is umm...well...he's Volde...The Dark Lord. A certain Gryffindor sympathizer found me in the library the next morning. He took me here and I spilled. I convinced him to have you arrange a meeting for me with Vol...The Dark Lord. I went there today and he did a blood ritual. It told us that Dumbledore was right. He took off some glamours placed on me by unknown persons. I sort of fainted after everything. Then I woke up in my father's bed. He was sitting beside me. After that he reapplied the glamours and sent me back here. When he took off the glamours at first I felt like something inside me was freed. Like a burst of power, which I suspect is what caused my outburst. I just couldn't control my newfound power because I didn't even realize I had it at first," Hermione finished.

OoO

Draco sat there speechless. Granger the mudblood wasn't really Granger the mudblood. He'd had his suspicions in the past, but finding out he was right was perhaps the biggest shock of his life. Not to mention she was damn hot! Don't get carried away. This is the Dark Lord's daughter. She just crucio'd you for merlin's sake!

"I'd better go," Hermione said as she reapplied the glamours.

All Draco and Theo could do was nod.

"One word of this to anyone and you will be well on your way to my father's bad graces. I'll crucio you faster than you can fly," Hermione threatened as she walked away towards the castle. Her eyes flashing red one more time.

"Holy shit mate. You knew about this?" Draco asked

"Yep. She's so much like her father when she's angry that I'm genuinely scared of her now." Theo answered.

After sitting in contemplative silence for a few more minutes both boys stood a strode in the same direction Hermione had gone just minutes before.

OoO

Albus Dumbledore stood in his office staring at one Hermione Granger walking quickly towards the castle. She had been acting strange this past week and he couldn't quite figure out why. He could always have Harry talk to her or call a meeting with her himself. His ponderings were interrupted by a knock at the door. Irma Pince poked her head in. "Is this a good time, Albus? I have a few ideas to heal that hand of yours," She asked.

Albus beckoned her in as he walked toward the fireplace,"Yes, yes, have a seat. I will call Minerva up." Sticking his head into the fireplace and called,"Minerva, could you come up here for a moment? I have an important matter to discuss with you." He stood up and walked over to his desk without waiting for an answer.

It was not two minutes later that Minerva Mcgonagall strode through the door, shutting it behind her and taking a seat in front of the desk. "I hope wasn't interrupting anything, Minerva. Lemon Drop?" he asked.

"No thank you. I was looking into a matter as well when you called. Apparently one of the students apparated out of Hogsmeade. From behind the Hogs Head to be exact. I spoke to Aberforth and he recalls hearing two voices but only one crack. One of them probably side-alonged the other. Later this afternoon he heard one crack and two voices. A male and female. One of which he told me sounded a lot like Miss Granger. After interviewing a few students I was told that Hannah Abott, Justin Finch-Fletchly, Susan Bones, Earnie McMillan, and Theodore Nott were the only students to enter the pub today. Hannah, Justin, Susan, and Earnie all left around three o'clock, but Mr. Nott left the pub around 12:55, just minutes before he heard them students disapparate," Mcgonagall reported.

"Just last week I saw Mr. Nott and Miss Granger leaving the library together. A rather strange sight I thought. You don't think that they are…," Irma supplied.

"I don't believe so. Do you recall my theory of Miss Granger's parentage?" Albus inquired. After the women nodded in the affirmative he continued,"I believe she knows. It would explain her strange behavior over the past week, why my brother heard her apparating with who we assume to be Mr. Nott, and why I saw Mr. Malfoy enter a small clearing on the edge of the forest two hours ago. An hour later Mr. Nott, shortly followed by Miss Granger enter the area as well. Just a few minutes ago Miss Granger leave, and now it appears Mr. Nott and Malfoy are leaving as well. I believe we need to keep a closer eye on Miss Granger. Any who, what did you find out, Irma?" Albus finished, ending the first conversation abruptly.

The meeting continued as planned. Irma and Mcgonagall soon left after dismissing all possibilities of healing Albus' hand. He could only wonder what he could possibly do if Miss Grand had truly found out about her parentage.


	14. 14

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry for the late update, but I've been spread kind of thin lately. All grammar and spelling mistakes are my own.**

**OoO**

Draco laid in bed that night wide awake. His mind was still processing the events of that day. Hermione fucking Granger was the daughter of the two most evil people alive. Not to mention she was bloody hot! Theo seemed to get on with her quite well. He had to work to control his laughter at the thought of the Weasel, Weaslette, and the Boy-Who-Won't-Fucking-Die finding out just who she really was. Draco could see the Weasle's face in outrage. The boy seemed to have the tendency to lose his shit at the smallest things.

It was an hour later when Draco was finally able to close his eyes and drift to sleep.

OoO

Pacing around his study, thoughts were flying through the Dark Lord's mind going a mile a minute. He had a daughter. He had a daughter. He couldn't believe it. One drunken night with Bella and this happens. He must've forgotten to use the contraception spell in his inebriated state. Another thought came to him. Why didn't Bella say anything?

"BELLATRIX!!!" he bellowed, knowing she would hear him wherever she was in the manor. Ever since the Dark Lord had returned, Bella had refused to leave. She insisted that 'She must be there for her master'. Less than a minute later he heard footsteps scurrying in the corridor followed by a knock at his door.

"Enter" he bid.

"What can I do for you, Master?" Bellatrix cooed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, Master?"

"Of the child you blabbering bitch!"

Bellatrix looked at Voldemort like he had grown two heads. "The Potter boy? I haven't seen him since I killed Sirius at the ministry.I'm sorry if I've done something wrong, my lord."

Too impatient, he entered her mind and rummaged around until he encountered a block. He knew that Bella was smart and loyal enough to not hide anything from him. Someone had hidden her memories. They didn't obliviate her, they just built a wall around something. He started to break the wall. Whoever had put it up did a good job of it. After a few minutes destroying it, he finally broke through.

Images of himself on top of Bella pistoning in and out of her came forth. Then of a golden light encircling her. An angry Rodolphus yelling at Bella about 'being an unfaithful knocked up whore' and spouting words of 'it's a good thing this marriage is fake'. Rodolphus telling his wife that they should keep the child a secret until the war is over. Bella placing a notice-me-not charm on her rapidly growing stomach. Pain as just Rodolphus helped Bella deliver her child. The most beautiful baby girl cooing in Bella's arms. A figure storming into her and her husband's chambers. Running over to her daughter's crib and standing in front of it to protect her as Rodolphus tried to drive the man out. The man towering over Rodolphus and casting the memory charm. Bellatrix pleading with the man to leave and not harm her child. The man concealing Bella's memories. The man levitating first Rodolphus then his wife onto their bed. The man leaning over the ornate crib housing the child. Scooping her up. Vanishing all evidence of there ever being an infant living in the house. Finally sweeping from the room just as Bella lost consciousness.

OoO

Memories came flooding back to her. She knew the Dark Lord had been in her head, but she didn't know what he was doing. Apparently he had destroyed the mind block that she apparently had from that man. The first thing she felt was anger. How could someone do that? Even she didn't kidnap children once she became a mother herself. Next she felt fear. What happened to her baby? What if she was being tortured that very moment? Living as a slave? Or living as a muggle? Or dead? Finally she felt murderous. Whoever took her baby girl was going to die. First tortured to the brink of death, then left alone until they were somewhat healed, tortured again to the brink of death, never allowing them to die until their body simply gave out. They would pay for this.

"My thoughts exactly, dear Bella. Whoever did this to our baby will die a slow painful death. You needn't worry about her, however. I've found her, or rather she found me." The Dark Lord broke her thoughts.

"Really, my lord? Is she alright? When can I see her?" She asked him hopefully. He knew where her baby was! Was she attending Hogwarts? She would be sixteen now.

"Yes, Bella. I met her this morning. She used the young misters Nott and Malfoy to contact me after overhearing a conversation. I was thinking of asking her to come here for the Christmas holidays. Would you like that? You two would be able to reunite and get to know each other all at once."

"Yes, my lord! I would love that!" She was having a hard time containing her excitement. The Christmas holidays were only a month away. She could wait until then. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she spoke, "Is there anything else you require of me, my lord?"

"No, you may go. Just send in Rodolphus and any house elves that knew of her existence."

"Of course, my lord." She replied as she bowed and left the room in search of Rodolphus before summoning the elves and telling them what to do. She went to bed soon after, knowing that she would see her daughter again soon.

OoO

It was two weeks after she met her father that Draco, Theo, Blaise Zambini, Crabbe, and Goyle approached Hermione when she was with Harry and Ron walking to dinner.

"Hey Potter, going to stuff your face? Oh sorry, that's not you, that's the Weasel. His family never had any table manners. He eats like a pig, no wonder you're friends with him. The mudblood too. Trash sticks with trash." Draco said to the group.

"Sod off, Malfoy" Harry said and the three of them continued to the Great Hall. As she passed Theo she felt him stuff something in her pocket discreetly. He quickly mouthed Later to her.

As soon as she reached the girl's dormitory she prepared for bed. Quickly putting on her pajamas she crawled into her bed and drew the curtains closed and warded them to stay shut against any of her dorm mates who wanted to peek in. She pulled the scroll from the pocket of her robe she had brought to be with her and saw an unfamiliar script. Unrolling it she read:

Dear Daughter,

I have informed your mother that you have been found. She, Rodolphus, and many house elves had a strong block on their memories which I removed. Bella is very excited to reunite with you. I ask that you come to Malfoy Manor for the Christmas holidays. The two of you will be able to bond and do whatever it is mothers and daughters do with each other. I have some things I need to discuss with you as well. Your excuse for going home is that your aunt is dying. Make it sound more eloquent than that. I will do some memory charms with your muggle parents so they believe you are with said aunt that doesn't exist. I will send Lucius Malfoy polyjuiced as your muggle father to escort you here. Both Narcissa and Lucius have been informed. You can trust them. I will see you on December 1st.

Regards,

Your Father

He was asking her to spend Christmas at Malfoy Manor with himself, her mother, Rodolphus, and the Malfoys? Okay, he wasn't asking. He was commanding her. Realization dawned on her. She would meet her mother! Excitement bubbled up inside of her.

Another thought struck her. What would she get everyone for Christmas? She compiled a mental list of who she needed gifts for. She already had Harry, Ron, and Ginny's. She needed something for her father, her mother, Rodolphus, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Theo.

This was going to be difficult.


	15. 15

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**OoO**

"We get it 'mione. Some things are more important." Harry said.

"No, we bloody don't!" Ron shouted angrily.

"Ron! This may be my last chance to see her." Hermione whispered sadly. She even managed to fake cry.

"I don't want you to go! I'm not letting you leave!" Ron told her sternly.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! You do NOT get to tell me what to do! In case you haven't noticed, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I am leaving on that train tomorrow and there is nothing you can do about it! Maybe you can try and grow up while I'm gone." Hermione bit back at him. Harshly shoving a package wrapped in reg and gold into his chest before storming back upstairs to the sixth year Gryffindor girl's dormitory.

"Good job, mate. Good job." Harry told Ron, patting him on the shoulder as he moved to go upstairs to his dorm as well.

OoO

That had gone better than she could have imagined. She knew Ron would blow up about her sudden departure. Harry would be ever understanding. Ginny would probably be upset, but not go ballistic like her brother. She had already given Harry his present earlier that morning, so all she had to do now was give Ginny her gift before going to bed.

Opening her packed trunk she took out the red and green parcel and crept to Ginny's room. Finding Ginny all alone in the dorm playing with a miniature broom, she strolled over to the bed. Sitting down on the bed next to her, Hermione handed her friend a delicately wrapped parcel. "What's this for? Christmas isn't for a few weeks." Ginny asked.

"I'm going home tomorrow. My aunt isn't doing very well, so I may not get a chance to see her again." Hermione whispered, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Hermione I-" Ginny started just as a first year poked her head into the room. "Hermione, the headmaster wants to see you." she said.

"Thank you, Lizzie. I'll be right there." Turning back to Ginny, she gave her a hug."I'll see after the holidays." And with that she started towards the headmaster's office, wondering what he wanted. She hoped that he wasn't going to tell her about her parents that she wasn't supposed to know about.

As she approached the gargoyle entrance, the door opened as if it was expecting her. She stood patiently as the staircase brought her up to the office door. She knocked. "Come in Miss Granger." Came the weary voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Entering the office she sat in the indicated chair across from the headmaster's desk. "What can I do for you this evening, Professor?" Hermione inquired.

"I was merely hoping that you would be so kind as to satisfy an old man's curiosity as to why you have decided to go home so abruptly." Dumbledore said with an unnerving twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, well I received word that my aunt has fallen ill and this may be the last time I get to see her." Hermione enlightened with a sad sigh.

"Ah, well I suppose that is a justifiable reason. Do not worry child, death is not the end." Dumbledore sympathised.

"Is that all, headmaster? I have a long journey tomorrow and would like to get a good night's sleep." Hermione asked politely.

"Just one more question. Who knows where you're going?"

"Just Harry, Ron, Ginny, Professor Mcgonagall, and yourself."

"Alright. That will be all. Good night Miss Granger, happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Professor!" Hermione said as she walked out the door, rode the stairs back down, and went to Gryffindor tower.

OoO

"Bye!" Hermione gushed as she waved excitedly to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She clambered into one of the carriages going to Hogsmeade station. Once she arrived she found a private compartment since there weren't as many students going home as there usually were this year.

Hermione mostly occupied herself with reading a book, but her mind often slipped to thoughts of meeting her mother. Was she really the insane witch from the Department of Mysteries, or was it just a face? Would Bellatrix accept her? What about Rodolphus? She wasn't his daughter. He was just her stepfather. He had no reason to treat her kindly. She didn't worry long about this as she soon fell asleep.

OoO

Hermione was startled awake by the jerk of the train coming to a complete stop. Realizing they had reached Kings Cross, she quickly pulled a compact mirror out of her pocket and attempted to straighten her hair and uniform. Deciding she looked decent, she grabbed her trunk and clambered off the train.

Her eyes scanned the platform looking for her 'father'. Spotting him on the far side of the platform, she ran as fast as she could while dragging a large trunk and flung her arms around him like people expected her to. It seemed Lucius quickly realized what to and squeezed her back before pulling away.

"We're going to leave and go out to one of those muggle automobiles. I'll take us North towards where your supposed aunt lives, which just so happens to be in the muggle town near the manor. Understand?" Lucius informed Hermione of the plan.

"Okay." She replied.

Her 'father' bent down and picked up the trunk, walking towards the exit. Hermione followed closely behind him. They walked out of the station and towards a muggle car. Lucius placed the trunk in the boot and proceeded to climb into the driver's seat and Hermione got into the passenger seat, fastening her seat belt.

"Why do we have to drive?" Hermione asked.

"The order might be tracking us. You specifically. Once we've been in the countryside for awhile, they should stop following. We'll know because this will turn blue. It will take around two hours to get there." Lucius said as he held up a small yellow ball.

"Okay." Hermione said as the two drifted into an uncomfortable silence.

After fifteen minutes of not talking Hermione began to feel anxious as the air began to feel thick. She couldn't take it anymore and just asked,"So, do you have any good stories?"

"I do."

"Can you tell me? I can't stand this abominable silence anymore and feel like a good laugh at someone else's expense."

"Tell a hilarious story at someone else's expense? That I can definitely do. Who would you like to hear about?" Lucius asked his niece.

"Draco. Embarrassing stories about Draco as a child. If the way he acts in school is any testament, he must have been a right terror growing up." Hermione told him.

"You would correct in that assumption. I can remember many times when he got into some mischief. There was one time when Draco was barely three. Narcissa and I were having a cocktail party with the minister and some other officials. A house elf was upstairs giving him a bath before bed, or so I thought. In the middle of the party Draco comes streaking into the parlor bare as the day he was born and didn't look where he was going. He ended up running straight into the refreshment table and fell into the cupcakes. To top it all off the punch bowls all spilled on top of him. It was hilarious, but mortifying." Lucius chuckled at the end. Hermione busted out laughing.

"Another one!" Hermione managed to get out between giggles.

"Okay! So once when Draco was five I decided to take to the office with me so he could start learning the family business at a young age. I figured that I would show him around the building. We had been walking around from department to department when he just stopped in the middle of the hallway. He screwed up his face then it turned into one of relief. All I could do was stand there in horror as a horrific smell permeated the area. A wet spot appeared on the front of his pants and a brown spot of the back. Once I came to my senses I cast a cleansing charm and took him back to my office fast my employees probably didn't even see me as I went past them!" Lucius finished. Both of them couldn't stop laughing.

The car ride continued for the next hour and a half, neither noticing when the ball turned from yellow to blue. It didn't really matter anyway. Lucius told more embarrassing stories from Draco's childhood and how he terrorized his parents. The pair reached Malfoy Manor and entered the grand estate through the intricately carved front doors. Lucius was telling another story about when Draco accidentally turned the French minister's wife's hair plum. Both of them were laughing so hard as they entered the dining room, forgetting about those already in there until they heard an excited squeal.


	16. 16

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**OoO**

There was a high pitched squeal from the table. Before she knew what was happening two surprisingly strong, yet undeniably feminine arms were wrapped around her. Something about the embrace just felt right, it felt like home. "Oh, my daughter! You're here. You're actually here. I've missed you, baby girl!" Came the strangely familiar and comforting voice of who she assumed to be her mother. Bellatrix sobbed into Hermione's hair. At some point her father must have removed the glamours because she felt like her clothing was a little more constricting. "Mother." Was all Hermione was able to get out before she herself broke into tears. The women hugged each other for a few more minutes before the voice of her father caused them to end their embrace, "Alright, that is quite enough. Come and eat before the food gets cold. You two can speak after dinner."

Bellatrix went to a chair at her father's left, but Hermione didn't know where to sit. She looked around for a clue as to what to do. Thankfully her father indicated from the head of the table to the chair on his right, which was reserved for only the most special of the party. As she walked around the monstrous table towards the chair, Draco stood and pulled it out for her to sit down before pushing it back in. He then sat down on her other side. Rodolphus was seated on her mother's left. Next him was Lucius. Across from Lucius and next to Draco was Narcissa.

"So children, how has the school year been?" Narcissa addressed Hermione and Draco as she cut into her meatloaf.

"It was well mother, thank you." Draco replied smoothly.

"It has been lovely. I admit that I would rather be here getting to know my family than pretending in front of a bunch of people that don't even respect me." Hermione answered. It was the truth Ginny and Ron didn't really respect or appreciate her. If they did they had a funny way of showing it. Harry, she suspected, did actually respect and appreciate her, even if he couldn't show it when Ron and Ginny were around.

"We are glad that you are here, daughter," her father said in- dare she say it - a warm tone.

"Yes, we will always respect and appreciate your talents. You were showing copious amounts of power since you were an infant. Great things will come from you in the future," the new voice of Rodolphus added.

"I can testify to that. You managed to turn the lights on and off all night every night during my third trimester. Then when you were born you decided that it was amusing to turn everything in the room pink. Including me!" Bellatrix laughed out. Her laugh was beautiful, warm, and melodious. It sparked a certain joy in Hermione's heart that she had never felt before. Once Bella started laughing, everyone started laughing. That is if you call the strange fanged smile and hiss her father gave laughing. They were all in high spirits regardless.

An hour later found everyone sitting in the parlor talking and laughing amiably from many more embarrassing stories from Lucius about Draco's childhood. Well except for Draco who was looking at the floor with a red face as if to will it to open up and swallow him. Her father had retired at the end of dinner, not wishing to partake in the jovial evening activities. He knew this would be a valuable opportunity for her to get to know her family without him dampening the mood. The joyous celebration of Hermione's return carried long into the night. Around eleven o'clock the adults finally said to hell with it and let Hermione and Draco indulge in firewhiskey.

By 3am everyone had gotten thoroughly pissed, except Narcissa who had excused herself around midnight once her sister got too tipsy for her liking. The elves had to come in and pop everyone back to their beds after they had passed out in various positions around the parlor. Hermione, for example, had fallen asleep with her feet in Lucius's lap and her head leaning on Draco's shoulder. Bellatrix had fallen asleep sprawled in a comfy armchair nursing a bottle. Rodolphus somehow managed to lodge himself underneath the coffee table sitting between the couch and armchair. It really was quite a comical site.

OoO

Hermione woke up with the worst headache of her life. Feeling around for her wand, her hand only came into contact with silk bed sheets. Goraning, she attempted to disentangle herself from the obnoxiously large bed. Once she finally managed to untangle herself, she opened her eyes before quickly shutting them due to the headache-inducing light. Her head was throbbing. If this was a hangover, she was never getting drunk again. The last thing she remembered from the previous night was racing Draco to see who could down an entire bottle of firewhiskey the fastest.

A pop echoed from somewhere near the end of the bed. Hermione opened her eyes slightly to see a female house elf wearing a surprisingly elegant pillowcase. "I's Tippy. I's miss' personal elf. Miss needs to get ready for breakfast. Tippy start shower for Miss," the houself announced in a high-pitched squeaky voice before vanishing through a door to the left of the bed. Hermione closed her eyes and collapsed back on the bed in a very undignified way. She really didn't want to get up, let alone go to breakfast and be social.

Tippy reappeared next to the bed and said, "Miss needs to shower, she smells like alcohol. Tippy has shower ready."

Hermione groaned once again, "I don't wanna get up."

"Miss needs to get up. Tippy not telling Miss again."

"I don't wanna get up!"

Tippy grabbed Hermione by the feet and dragged them in the direction of the bathroom, causing her to fall off the bed and land on her bum. "If Miss not get up on her own, Tippy force Miss to get up. Miss must eat to feel better. Miss can shower herself, or Tippy can bathe Miss like a baby. Miss' choice." By the time the little house elf finisher rant, she had dragged Hermione through the bathroom door and in front of the shower.

"Fine fine, I'm going!" Hermione grumbled as she began to remove the satin nightdress she somehow ended up in. Tippy nodded her head in approval as she disappeared out the door to do who knows what.

Stepping into the shower Hermione sighed, feeling the water run down her body. The water seemed to be the perfect temperature. Not too hot, not too cold. Just right. There were five shower heads. One in front of her, one behind her, two on the wall, and one on the floor, all of which were aimed at her. Grabbing the soap and squirting some onto a flannel, she gently massaged it into her skin before rinsing it off. She repeated the process with the shampoo then conditioner, massaging them into her scalp, and rinsing them out.

Turning off the water, she stepped out of the shower. Too lazy and hungover to bother with manually drying herself, Hermione did a simple wandless and nonverbal drying charm. Pulling on a fluffy bathrobe that she found behind the door to preserve her modesty, she stepped back into her bedroom. She closed her eyes again and stumbled over the bed and promptly face-planted into it.

"Miss, it almost time for breakfast. Miss must be getting dressed now!" Tippy said, stumbling over to the bed after exiting what Hermione assumed to be a closet. In her hands were black stockings, a black skirt, an emerald green blouse, a black witch's robe with an emerald green lining, black knickers, and a lacy black bra. Tippy deposited the garments on the bed and once again had to pull Hermione up onto her feet, commanding her to strip so she could get dressed.

Grudgingly pulling on her bra, then knickers, then stockings, then blouse, then skirt, and finally the robe, Hermione looked in the floor to ceiling mirror on the nearest wall. The outfit was quite flattering on her. The skirt was floor-length, the robe draped and brushed the floor behind her, and the blouse was neatly tucked into the skirt. Tippy snapped her fingers and Hermione's waves of auburn, black, and brown cascaded down her back and over her shoulders elegantly. Tippy snapped her fingers one more time and a pair of emerald teardrop earrings popped into Hermione's ears. Looking in the Mirror, she didn't see Hermione Granger anymore. This was Lady Hermione Riddle, pureblood, daughter of the Dark Lord and Bellatrix Lestrange. She groaned again, the act of thinking about such complicated things increasing her headache tenfold. Add that to the hangover and wanting to do nothing but go back to the warm comfy bed a certain house elf had literally dragged her out of, and she was pretty miserable.

"Breakfast is almost starting, Miss. Miss follow Tippy to dining room."

Hermione decided to just drowsily follow the creature down the many hallways, corridors, and staircases until they appeared in front of ornate dark wood doors that Tippy opened for her as she walked in.

She walked over the chair she had sat in last night. Like before, Draco pulled out and pushed in her chair for her. As soon as her chair was pushed in, Hermione laid her head on the table with a thunk, not even bothering to look and see who else was there.

Hermione heard a chuckle from next to her as a hand lifted her head up and poured a vile of blue potion into her mouth and plugged her nose, forcing her to swallow so she could breathe. After a few seconds her mind seemed to clear and the headache was reduced to just a dull throb. She no longer felt nauseous either. What was that? As if reading her mind Draco told her, "Uncle Severus's custom hangover cure. He gave me a vile at the beginning of the year and told me that he knows what we get up to in the dorms. Stuff is wonderful, especially after more than a few too many drinks."

"Thanks," Hermione grunted in reply.

"You're welcome. I was thinking that I would show you around the manor and grounds today. Your father, mother, uncle Rodolphus, my father, and my mother had an emergency somewhere in Ireland, so they left already. When this happens, they usually aren't home until at least dinner. Sometimes they don't get back for a week. I'm sure your mother is over the moon about leaving you after just getting her baby girl back. Anyway, eat up then I can show you just what I have to brag about exactly."

"The tour sounds nice. I didn't even attempt to remember the way back to my room after Tippy brought me down here. When I didn't want to get out of bed, she grabbed my ankle and dragged me to the bathroom. Shel literally dragged me out of bed and across the floor into the bathroom then threatened to bathe me herself unless I got in the shower. The thing's a menace!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco let out a bark of laughter. "Sounds like you got a nanny elf. They're a house elf, but are in charge of caring for their owner's children. They're basically like your parents in elf form.They watch over you, make sure you get out of bed and shower, make sure you eat, help dress you, and keep you in line. I had one when I was younger. Her name was Sandy. She did the whole dragging out of bed and yelling at you to get your arse in the shower thing as well. I know the pain. I find that it's best to just do what they say and not argue. It's pretty pointless with them. Anyway, breakfast then tour! Eat up!"

Draco shoved a plate full of waffles and fruit in front her before pouring a glass of orange juice and putting in front of her as well. Taking a bite of waffle Hermione mmmhmmmm'd. They were fluffy, melted in her mouth, and cooked to perfection. Was all of the food always this good? She hoped the answer to that was yes. The strawberries were sweet and juicy. After ten minutes of shoveling waffles, fruit, and drinking gulps of orange juice Hermione collapsed back in her chair, completely stuffed. That was quite possibly the best breakfast she'd ever had. And now she was going get a complete personal tour of the infamous Malfoy Manor.


	17. 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I agree, bunnyobelenus! A Tippy would be wonderful to have!**

**OoO**

"Okay, so where do you want to go first?" Draco asked.

"Well, it's your house. I'm just along for the ride." Hermione responded.

"Follow me then." Draco told her as he wandered across the hall to another set of doors before throwing them open to reveal a giant parlor. The floor was marble with white columns positioned around the room. The walls were painted in an ivory cream color. In the far corner of the room sat a polished black grand piano on top of a raised platform. On the floor was an emerald green rug with gold edging. There were two large ivory cream sofas, a loveseat, and two armchairs positioned around a beautifully carved dark oak coffee table in the center of the room. There were three more armchairs around a fireplace in another corner. There were sets of more armchairs and smaller sofas scattered around the parlor. "This is the formal parlor. We only use it for entertaining guests. I figured I'd show you all of the formal gathering areas, which is most of the manor. Everything for guests is pretty much the same color and style. My parents' wing, my wing, and the wing that you and the Dark Lord share are more unique and diverse in style, color, and amenities. You'll see them all later, so let's just get through the boring stuff first. Onward!"

They spent a couple more hours looking around the guest wing which was, as Draco had told her, very much the same as the parlor. He made sure to point out Bellatrix's bedroom. When Bellatrix and Rodolphus had come to live at the manor it had been decided that they should have seperate bedrooms for everyone's sanity. His parents' wing was up next. They only stopped in a few rooms which were, much to Lucius' chagrin as she was informed, very frilly and clearly decorated by a woman. After that they went to Draco's wing. It was decorated in greys and blacks with a very masculine feel to it. He pointed out his bedroom and study, stopping for a light lunch, and moving on to her and her father's wing.

It was decorated in emerald green and dark oak. Very Slytherin. He pointed out her father's bedroom and study, which she had already been in. Her rooms were on the next floor. The doors to her study opened on their own upon her approach to reveal a bright airy room. There were bookshelves full of classics from both the muggle and wizarding worlds. There was an acorn wood desk with a comfortable black leather desk chair centered in front of a large floor-to-ceiling window overlooking the expansive grounds. There were two smaller black leather chairs in front of the desk. In a corner there was a smaller fireplace with two black leather armchairs. Off to the side was a minibar with a tea set, firewhiskey, mead, butterbeer, water, and some very expensive looking wine. The floor was stone, but it fit the room nicely. There was a green rug on the floor to help tie the room together. Even though the colors were more Slytherin-esque, Hermione didn't mind. The study was very elegant and no expense was spared.

"Wow. This is mine?" Hermione asked in awe of the space.

Scratching the back of his head awkwardly, he replied, "Yeah, do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it. Thank you so much! This is perfect." Hermione said earnestly.

"Thank Merlin. I thought you would have been put off by the colors. I'm glad you like it." Draco sighed in relief.

"How could I not love it? You have been very hospitable. Now can you take to my bedroom? I was a little busy being hungover and dragged around on the floor by a mental house elf to get a good look."

"Of course, right this way." Draco said as he simply went to the room next door.

Another pair of doors opened upon their approach. They revealed another set of doors as well as an entry way into what appeared to be a sitting room. It wasn't quite as lavish as the guest parlor that she saw a few hours ago, but was still elegant. This room was decorated in shades of light pink. The floor was marble and the walls were ivory. There were two white love seats, one sofa, and two armchairs arranged around an oak coffee table. On the floor was a light pink rug and light weight blankets were draped over tops of the furniture in the same shade of pink. One of the walls was pure glass overlooking the same beautiful garden as the study. There were light pink drapes on the sides that could be closed if needed. All in all the room looked like something out of a fairytale. It was almost as if she could see a princess and her friends having afternoon tea and biscuits while wearing poofy dresses. "This is gorgeous, but I really want to get a look at my bedroom." Hermione said and pushed past Draco, went through the doorway, and flung open the smaller set of doors.

If she thought the sitting room was beautiful, then her bedroom was simply jaw-dropping. Hermione had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. In the center of the grand bedroom was what looked to be a four-poster king bed x2. No wonder it seemed to take forever to find her way out. Pink satin curtains were tied at each of the four posts with a white silk ribbon. Over the top of the bed was a grand pink canopy. To the left of the bed was a set of glass doors that led out to a large balcony. In the middle of the left wall was another door. Then on the right wall was yet another door. On the wall next door on the right was a large vanity. The room was truly fit for a princess. There were moving portraits of people she didn't recognize as well as landscapes decorating the walls. In a corner there was yet another fireplace with two white armchairs. This place had an excessive amount of fireplaces.

"Opinion? On the room, not me. That's a conversation for another time." Draco asked, hoping for a positive response.

"My only question is why such a large bed is necessary."

"You have to have room for those big feet of yours. You still have two unopened doors to go through, by the way."

"My feet happen to be of average size, unlike your ego."

"Ah, my ego is only rivaled by my favorite appendage. Malfoys don't do or have anything small, if you know what I mean." Draco smirked at his cleverness. Said smirk quickly disappeared when Hermione slapped him hard upside the head. "Ouch! That hurt!" Draco complained. "That's what you get for making such crude jokes!" Hermione shot back as she wandered toward the door on the left.

She opened it and saw the bathroom she had used this morning. In the corner was the shower she had used that morning. Next to it was a giant tub that she might have assumed to be a small swimming pool if she didn't know any better. It looked like it could hold at least six people. Between the tub and shower was a towel rack and hanger with two fluffy white towels and an equally fluffy pink bathrobe. On one wall was a toilet. One the other was a sink. Next to the sink was a cabinet that held potions and products of all kinds. From sleek-eazy's to toe-hair remover.

Leaving the bathroom, Hermione headed to the other closed door on the right wall. When she opened the door she was met with more clothes than she could ever wear. They were sorted by occasion, then time of year, then style, then color. On the floor were hundreds of shoes. On the far wall were dozens of racks full of jewels such as tiaras, earrings, necklaces, bracelets, hair pins, belts, and objects she didn't know what to do with. Everything in the room was only of the highest quality. Hermione was never the kind of girl to worry about appearance, but she couldn't wait to wear some of this stuff.

She stumbled out of the room and back towards the sitting room where Draco had gone and sat down in one of the armchairs. "So? What do you think?" He asked as she leaned against the doorway.

"I have never seen so many clothes in my life. I don't think I'll ever be able to wear them all!"

"Oh, trust me, you will. That is if my mother has anything to say about it. If she were here you probably would have had two outfit changes since breakfast. One time she made me change seven times between breakfast and lunch because I was meeting with a few different people! I was five! When it comes to my mother and clothes, just do what she says unless you never want to hear the end of it. Anyway, we have about half an hour before dinner. Since it's so cold out, I'm guessing you don't want to spend too long outside. We can just get some fresh air and then eat. I have one last place to show you later." He said as he stood and walked out the door, indicating for her to follow. They went down the maze of corridors and stairs until they got to a large snow covered garden. It was breath-taking even in the winter.

The pair got cold after a few minutes and headed inside for dinner. Draco pulled out Hermione's chair before sitting down. Tonight was a simple dish of chicken and potatoes. Hermione Draco chatted about things at Hogwarts as they ate and drank red wine. By the end of dinner both of them were a few glasses deep. Hermione felt warm and fuzzy.

"Ready to see the last room? I saved for last because I thought you might want to spend some extra time here." Draco said as he opened a set of doors that revealed a cavernous two story library filled with books of all genres. The best of muggle and wizard alike. One wall was free of books and had a roaring fireplace with green fluffy armchairs, sofas, loveseats, and tables scattered around it and a few more placed about the room. Soft candlelight engulfed the room. Hermione wandered over to a sofa and indicated for Draco to sit beside her.

"Thank you for today. Hopefully I'll be able to find my way around more easily." Hermione said.

"No problem, it gave me something to do."

"I also wanted to apologize. I really am sorry for that one day a few weeks ago when I...well you know. I never apologized properly. I never meant to. I've never-" Hermione cut herself off with a sob.

"Hey, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to. Your father has dealt out way worse" This only served to make the tears Hermione had been holding in burst forth.

"Why me? Why me? I didn't ask for this. Why can't I just be Hermione Granger, muggleborn, bookworm, best friend of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. I never asked to be the daughter Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange! I don't want to be the Dark Lady, daughter of the Dark Lord, pureblood, torturer, killer, master of the Dark Arts! Why me?" Hermione sobbed. She had leaned on Draco's shoulder at some point. Tears were now streaming down her face. Hermione blamed the wine for this show of weakness in front of her previously sworn enemy and childhood tormentor.

OoO

Draco didn't know what to do. He had never dealt with a crying woman before. He nervously put an arm around Hermione's shoulders, drawing her to his chest where she just continued to sob uncontrollably. Hermione's feet were already on the couch, so Draco propped his up as well before summoning a blanket from across the room, gently draping it over the two of them. He forced himself to relax and focus on comforting the distraught witch.

Draco gently stroked her hair and rubbed her back as she cried. A short while later Hermione's sobs had stopped and her breathing evened out. Draco barely noticed as his eyes slid shut as well, taking him into a peaceful oblivion.

OoO

It was 4am Bellatrix was exhausted. All day she, Rodolphus, the Dark Lord, Lucius, and Narcissa (even though she wasn't really a death eater) had been in Ireland with a herd of centaurs living there. The centaurs had threatened to join forces with the order unless the Dark Lord and those closest to him went to meet with the herd personally. All Bella wanted to do was go to bed, but she wanted to see her daughter first. She crept towards her daughters chambers and silently entered the bedroom so as not to disturb her sleeping child. She looked towards the bed, expecting to see a sleeping angel, but instead she let out a blood curdling scream. The bed was empty and had clearly not been slept in. Not a minute later the Dark Lord was at Bellatrix's side.

"What happened, Bella?" The Dark Lord asked. Instantly alarmed due to where the scream came from.

"She's gone! She's not here. The bed hasn't been slept in. We leave for one day and my baby girl disappears!"

"Where is Draco? He was supposed to watch her!"

"I don't know! I'll check his bedroom. We need to search the manor."

"Yes yes, you go do that, I'll wake Lucius, Narcissa, and Rodolphus.

Bellatrix practically ran to Draco's wing and slammed open his bedroom door. The bed here was unslept in as well. Her daughter and nephew were both missing. She had just gotten her baby girl back! Bella ran back towards Lucius and Narcissa's room and barged in without knocking. Both were sleeping but jerked awake at the sound of the intruder.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" Lucius bellowed at her.

"The children are gone!" Bella half wailed.

"Gone?" Gasped Narcissa.

Bellatrix just nodded. "I went to check on Hermione and her bed was unslept in. I went to question Draco, but he wasn't there either." Now the usually formidable witch was sobbing.

Narcissa stood. Not caring that she was just in her nightgown and wrapped her arms around her older sister, gently guiding her to the attached sitting room. Lucius walked past them a few moments later, somewhat dressed and went out to start looking.

"What happened to our children? Draco has his wand, but I left my baby girl defenseless!" Both women had started weeping. What had happened to their children?

OoO

The Dark Lord had just arrived in his chambers and he was settling down in bed when he heard a feminine scream from the floor above. He was out of bed and on his way upstairs in a matter of seconds. He moved fast for a man in his seventies. When he came upon his daughter's door he found Bellatrix nearly in tears.

"What happened, Bella?" He asked worriedly.

"She's gone! She's not here. The bed hasn't been slept in. We leave for one day and my baby girl disappears!"

"Where is Draco? He was supposed to watch her!" So help him if he was going to let Draco get away with endangering his child.

"I don't know! I'll check his bedroom. We need to search the manor."

"Yes yes, you go do that, I'll wake Lucius, Narcissa, and Rodolphus." With that he started towards Rodolphus' chambers.

"Wake up!" He barked as he flung the door open.

"What can I do for you at this hour, my lord?"

"My daughter is gone. I need you to search this entire wing, the kitchen, parlor, and library. Go!"

"Yes, my lord." The man said tiredly, quickly getting out of bed.

He was approaching the mast suite when Lucius walked out the door.

"Bellatrix has just informed us, my lord. She and Narcissa are mourning in our sitting room. Draco is gone as well."

"Search this wing. I shall search mine. Rodolphus is searching the guest wing as well as the grounds."

"Yes, my lord."

OoO

Rodolphus had searched the entirety of the guest wing, kitchen, and parlor with no luck. All that was left was the library. Rodolphus reached the door and gently pushed it open. In the sofa closest to the dying embers of the fire lay Draco and Hermione. They were cuddled up together. Hermione had her head against Draco's chest and he had his arms wrapped protectively around her. He couldn't help but chuckle. The sound awakening Draco.

"Uncle? I didn't realize you were back."

Rodolphus pointed to Hermione."You might want to wake her up as well. Your parents and hers are searching for you. Bella and your mother are sobbing their eyes out because they think the order have taken you."

Draco shook Hermione awake.

"Five more minutes. Just five more minutes, Tippy." Hermione mumbled against Draco's chest.

"I'm not Tippy. We have company."

Hermione let out an eek! As she woke up and realized her and Draco's compromising position.

"Anyway, I'll tell everyone that you've been found and sent you to bed. Prepare yourselves for more than just a stern talking to later." Rodolphus said as he swept from the library. Even though their position to some might seem like the two teens were in a romantic relationship, Rodolphus could see the slight puffiness of Hermione's cheeks like she'd been crying. Draco's arms may have been wrapped protectively around her, but it was more brotherly than anything.

He reached the master suite sitting room and entered to find the other four adults already in there.

"I found them." Sighs of relief could be heard from everyone. "They were in the library. They had fallen asleep reading, the swots. I sent them both off to bed with a warning to prepare themselves for more than just a stern talking to later once we've all gotten some sleep."

"Thank Merlin!" Bellatrix cried.

"We've all had a long day, so let's all get some rest. We can deal with the children later." Suggested the Dark Lord. Well not suggested, more like he commanded that they all go to sleep lest one of them find themselves in a forced slumber for all of eternity.

With that, several goodbyes were murmured and the group all went to their chambers and slept.


	18. 18

"What were you thinking? One of the patrols, groups of snatchers, or another death eater could have come in at any time! They don't know who Hermione really is! She may look different than they remember, but she's still a stranger they don't know anything about." Lucius hissed angrily. After breakfast that morning Draco and Hermione had been pulled to different rooms by their respective parents.

"Father, she was ju-"

"No buts, Draco! Her safety is in your hands when no one else is here! If something were to happen to the Dark Lord's daughter on your watch, you would be dead faster than you could say quidditch. You need to understand this. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, father."

"Good. I will still punish you, per the Dark Lord's wishes. No wand for two weeks. I believe this punishment is far better than what the Dark Lord would have given you. Now hand it over." Lucius said, holding out his hand. Draco reluctantly took his wand out of his pocket and placed it in the outstretched palm.

"Might I go now, father?"

"Yes, son, you may."

Draco left the room with a quick nod to his father and mother who had stayed silent during the exchange.

OoO

Her father was fuming. Her mother was coddling her like she was still an infant who accidentally broke a dish.

"Do you know what could have happened if any of my followers happened to walk into the library last night? I thought you knew better! No child of mine could ever be so irresponsible. I haven't even mentioned the fact that you two were CUDDLING TOGETHER. DRUNK."

Hermione gasped. "How do you know that? You used legilimency, didn't you? YOU DID! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? YOU BASTARD!"

SLAP

Voldemort's red eyes bore into hers as she tumbled to the floor with the force of the blow, her cheek stinging. "I am your father. You are my daughter. You will NOT disrespect me. I don't know what those filthy muggles taught you, but I will NEVER tolerate impertinence. NEVER. If I want to look into your thoughts and memories and mind, I will. You will let me. Simple as that. Next time I will not stop with a slap. Give me your wand."

Hermione sat on the ground with her arms crossed over her defiantly, not making a move to hand over her wand or speak.

"Give me your wand. NOW." Her father commanded as he grabbed her arm and hauled her up.

"Listen to your father, baby girl. Please. I don't want to see you get hurt." Bellatrix said softly as tears streamed down her face.

"Shut up! As if YOU actually care about ME. You're just a psychotic BITCH who only looks out for herself."

"CRUCIO!!! Listen child, you will hand over your wand and I will end the spell."

Hermione frantically nodded as her body convulsed in pain. She screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks in rivers. It was like white hot needles were stabbing her thousands of times per second. The spell suddenly ended.

"The wand, child."

It took all of her willpower to stay conscious as her hand shakily took her wand out of her pocket, handing it to Voldemort. As soon as her wand was out of her hand, she collapsed completely and everything went black.

OoO

"My Lord, if I may ask, where is your daughter this evening?" Lucius inquired a few minutes into dinner, asking what everyone the Malfoys and Rodolphus were thinking.

"I thank you for your concern, Lucius, but my daughter is being punished for her actions. Now that you mention it, what was Draco's punishment?" Voldemort responded, his tone making it clear that he would not be speaking of Hermione any further.

"I have taken Draco's wand for two weeks. I have also informed him of the consequences should something like this happen again."

"Good. That will suffice." Voldemort turned to Draco now. "Should anything happen to my daughter while in your care, there is no guarantee that you will keep your life. Do you understand, boy?"

"Yes, my lord." Came Draco's meek yet strong reply. And with that, dinner continued in silence. Everyone except Voldemort enjoying a few drinks before retiring to bed, Hermione never showing her face.

OoO

Hermione came around a few hours after falling unconscious on the floor. She could still feel a dull ache all over her body. Thoughts of how much she must have pissed off Voldemort were prominent, making her smirk in satisfaction. Glancing at the grandfather cock in the corner the time read 6:27. Dinner wouldn't be over for another fifteen minutes, so maybe she could go downstairs and just grab a quick bite of something.

She left her bedroom and walked over to the door to the hall. As soon as Hermione grabbed the handle she yelped and instantly jumped back, cradling a burning hand against her chest. The handle had burned her! Bunching up her shirt she gripped the handle again, withdrawing it immediately. Shit.

"Tippy!" She called. Nothing. "Tippy!" She tried once more. "God dammit. TIPPY!" Nope, still didn't work.

She went over to the balcony and was able to step out perfectly fine. Maybe she could somehow climb down by tying all of the fancy dresses together like a rope. It worked in the muggle movies she used to watch with her mother, Jean Granger, no way in hell would she ever consider Bellatrix Lestrange her mother. How could Hermione be so accepting of her when she first arrived the only ones she could trust were Lucius, Draco, and Rodolphus. They had proven themselves. Her father had tortured her as Bellatrix watched. They weren't her parents.

She went over to the closet and started pulling down dresses, blouses, and skirts to begin tying them together. Once she had a rope that was roughly ten meters long she secured it to one of the bars of the balcony. She sat on the edge and went to swing her legs over but they wouldn't go any farther than the railing. What the fuck? You've got to be kidding me.

Running into the sitting room she threw a candle at the window and it bounced back at her. She was trapped. She couldn't leave her quarters.

Then she noticed a new door across from the sitting room. Curiously she went over and opened it, revealing her study. She grabbed the door handle to the hall and got burned again. Well, at least she tried.

Now she was getting pretty hungry. She hadn't eaten any lunch, she was busy being unconscious after a few crucios from her own father. Dinner was probably over now. "Tippy!" Hermione tried one last time, in vain.

Hermione wandered back towards her bed and laid back down, hoping to sleep off the slight hunger and ache.

OoO

EARLIER THAT DAY

"Tippy." The Dark Lord called. A soft pop could be heard followed by the appearance of a house elf.

"What can Tippy do for Master Dark Lord?"

"Take my daughter to her bedroom and lay her on the bed. Do not go to her if she calls until further notice. Do not bring her any food or drinks. Do not let anyone into the room but myself. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Master Dark Lord."

"Good. Now go."

Tippy popped away and Voldemort strode from the room towards his impertinent daughter's quarters. Arriving outside he walked in and towards the bedroom balcony, charming a bubble around it so no one could go farther than the railing.

Next he went into the sitting room and spelled the windows to be unbreakable. After that he stood in front of the wall before raising his wand. Bricks began to slide out until there was hole between the entry and his daughter's study. Transfiguring some of the stones into wood, he formed a door. Replacing the stones around the doorway, he walked into the bedroom. "Nagini, come." Voldemort hissed in parseltongue. It took but two minutes for the snake to make its way to her master.

"What can I do for you, master?" she asked in the language of her kind.

"Watch over my daughter. Ensure she is safe. Try to stay hidden. If something happens to her, come get me immediately."

"Yes, master."

"Good, and don't touch the door handles." Voldemort stroked Nagini's scales before leaving the room. Once the door was closed he placed his wand on first the door he had just come from, then the one to the study. They would burn anyone who touched the knob. Now that his time was wasted, he could get back to his plans of world domination.

OoO

"You have to admit, it's strange that she gets in trouble then isn't seen the rest of the day. I went to her quarters earlier and when I tried to open the door, it burned me." Draco told his parents. They had gathered in their smaller parlor after dinner, deciding to spend time together as a family.

"Yes, when I questioned the Dark Lord he refused to say anything." Lucius supplied.

Narcissa had stayed quiet ever since dinner had started. She and Lucius had always wanted a daughter, but never had any other children besides Draco. It was that way for many purebloods. Thousands of years of inbreeding were catching up with the wizarding world. She was scared to voice her opinion on the matter, but it was true. Most pureblood families struggled with infertility. Often those children born were squibs or near fatally ill.

Draco was lucky. His condition wasn't near as severe as that of others. He was born weak and very small. Growing up Narcissa usually had to force him to eat. He was always too thin. He had strong muscles, but could barely eat enough to keep them. Over time he got better, but she still worried about his health.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight mother, father." Draco announced as he stood and walked from the room.

"Good night darling." Narcissa said as she came back to reality.

"I am off as well. Good night Draco, Cissy." Lucius left as well, leaving her alone.

Standing up, she went to her sister's quarters in order to find out what happened.

Arriving outside the door in just a few minutes, she knocked. It swung open to reveal an even more disheveled than usual Bellatrix. "Cissy, what can I do for you?" Her voice sounded empty, like she had lost her spirit. Now Narcissa was even more concerned for her niece.

"I was hoping to speak with you. May I come in?"

"Of course." Bella opened the door wider and moved so she could enter the sitting room.

"What did you want to talk about?" Bella asked.

"I was wondering what happened to Hermione. I haven't seen her since breakfast. I understand that she isn't much of a fan of anyone here, but surely she would still appear for meals. What was her punishment?"

At the mention of her daughter, a sob escaped Bellatrix. Narcissa instantly moved next to her older sister and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What happened, dear? You can tell me."

"H-he...he t-t-tortured…h-her. She wouldn't give up her wand. Then s-she started yelling. Saying things."

"How did he hurt her?"

"Hit, kick, slap, punch, cru...that one. I-I couldn't stop him! My baby girl...he won't let me see her. Said she wouldn't even get food. She's probably starving now!" Bellatrix sobbed harder. Narcissa simply pulled the distraught witch to her bosom and held her there, stroking her back and saying words of comfort, all while raging inside.

No man, Dark Lord, father, or otherwise should EVER abuse a woman. The poor child was distraught, upset, confused, and most likely betrayed. It was only sensible that she ask questions and get angry. Talking back was no excuse for violence. Narcissa could do nothing about the situation except provide comfort whenever she could. Whether it be for her husband, son, sister, or newly discovered niece.

OoO

Hey everyone. Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Things have been kind of crazy for me. I had plenty of time to write, but my heart wasn't in the story. I only want to give the best I can, so I made sure that my thoughts were straight and that what I was giving you was right.

Thank you for following along with my story. It means so much to me that people are actually reading what I write. If you have any ideas, questions, or feedback please write a review! I will try to incorporate ideas and answer questions when I can. Hearing from everyone really inspires me and I see it as encouragement to continue.

Until next time,

AllisonMalfoy32

15 second spent writing a review = happy me = more story


End file.
